


本来想叫《如何关爱空巢老人》但觉得会被敬人殴打所以还是算了

by joynee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Unrequited Crush
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joynee/pseuds/joynee
Summary: Hasumi forgot something, so did Kiryuu. The family was having a video chat.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Kiryuu Kurou
Kudos: 7





	本来想叫《如何关爱空巢老人》但觉得会被敬人殴打所以还是算了

**Author's Note:**

> #废话连篇的流水账
> 
> #强行双向暗恋……
> 
> #就喜欢看敬人吃瘪（喂

莲巳敬人按照惯例在离组合训练还差二十分钟的时候将钢笔收进笔帽。他摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛，接着将文件一一归类整理好，挑出那些需要财务额外核对的报表和准备让老师过目的计划书，一会儿可以在去训练室时顺路交给他们。确认无误后，他锁上了学生会办公室的大门，往储物柜的方向走去。

当他终于拿上了比西装校服更适合训练的运动衫、一手文件一手衣服地准备关上柜门时，却有人先一步阻止他那么做了。

“……鬼龙？”他稍稍抬眼，看见了红发的同组合成员。  
鬼龙红郎一如既往地皱着眉头，看起来颇为不快——不过敬人很清楚这只是他最日常不过的表情而已——他仔细盯了自家队长几秒，直到真正开始不快的人就要变成敬人——

“我说，莲巳，你该不会是忘记了吧？”

——哈？

红郎发现他是认真地在感到疑惑，没忍住笑出声来。  
“二年级去修学旅行了，组合练习暂停，不是你上周自己说的吗？”他接着瞄了一眼敬人手里的文件，“……你不会还准备去找TrickStar的那个会计吧？”

……现在不去了。红郎一开口他就想起了这回事，只是潜意识早已习惯了将这个时间段留给红月，身体也自然地遵循了这样的惯性。严谨笃实如敬人，实在极少被人像这样当面戳中软肋，他面上升起一股难堪与恼怒来，只是这次完全是他咎由自取。如果可以的话，他只想从一个小时前他给文件贴标签时开始对他自己进行说教。

红郎饶有兴致地看了一会儿这难得能出现在敬人脸上的表情变化，最终还是接过他手里的衣服塞进柜子，自觉地找台阶给他下，“莲巳老爷把自己弄得太累了，学生会不是只有你一个人吧？就是太忙了才会忘记一些事情的，偶尔也要依靠一下别人啊。”

“你这家伙，别把我当成转校生……”

“喔，说起他们，现在倒是玩得很开心啊。看见神崎发的照片了吗？”

“在校期间不可以用手机吧？”敬人嘴上说着，还是掏出了手机，社交平台软件提醒他神崎飒马的帐号有了更新，点进去，是几张平凡无奇的景点照片。

“神崎居然还会用手机的吗？他从来都没有用过这个帐号啊？”他知道飒马对这类电子产品一直都很不在行，这个平台的帐号还是当时敬人帮他注册的，飒马却一直没有发布过任何内容。不如说，敬人很是怀疑飒马到底有没有随身携带过手机。

他看见了红郎的评论，几乎是秒回，称赞了当地景色的同时也叮嘱他们要注意安全。

“看上去不赖啊，你要说点什么吗？”红郎问他。

敬人想了想，作为前辈似乎的确该回复几句，他的手指移动到键盘上准备打字，一瞬间又拿不定主意了。玩了些什么，吃了些什么，有没有乱拔刀，有没有遇到粉丝，路上要小心，晚上要早睡……他这才发现自己想说的话有那么多，可是红郎正在旁边看着，一口气打太多字一定又会被他笑婆妈。

“……真是的，话说回来也不是一定要回吧？神崎都不会用手机，这几张照片多半都是别人代发的，他肯定也看不到评论的消息。”

敬人无视了红郎挑起的眉毛，将屏幕锁屏。正当他准备另找话题揭过这篇，他的手机忽然铃声大作起来。

“什……？”

是衣更真绪，在line上向他发起了视频通话的请求。

“衣更？”

“我觉得说不定是神崎？”

“他们在同一个组吗？我有点不记得修学旅行的分组了……”

“你接了不就好了，想这么多干嘛？”

敬人又被呛了一记，无话可说，老实按下接听键。

“喔喔，副会长终于接了，喏，给你吧。”真绪的身影只出现了片刻，镜头一阵晃动后，从上周末开始就未曾见过的后辈出现在了屏幕里。

“莲巳殿下！”

他的声音从京都穿越几百公里而来，乘着电波听来有些失真，但兴奋的情绪丝毫没被削弱。还没等敬人回答，红郎就挤了过来，“喔，我就说是神崎嘛。”

“鬼龙殿下也在！……咦？两位殿下现在还在一起吗？莫非是还有事务要处理？呜…！我明明已经向衣更殿下确认过了，避开了莲巳殿下在学生会工作的时间段才对……”

“没有的事，莲巳刚才……”

“咳！”

“……我们也不想浪费时间啊，本来就该是红月练习的时候，你不在还真不习惯啊。”

“原来如此…！莲巳殿下鬼龙殿下真是时刻都不懈怠，何等令人敬佩，我也非常想尽快归队！”飒马的眼睛低垂下来，一只手擦了擦眼角，接着朝摄像头拍不到的斜下方伸去——敬人认得这个动作征兆——“呜呜，我神崎飒马，一生追随两位殿下！”

“神崎别拔刀！！”

果然，金属碰撞的声音戛然而止，感受到敬人“无可救药”的眼神透过屏幕直逼而来，飒马硬生生收住了动作，就此僵住；他也不敢抬头细究前辈此时的面部表情，只好小心翼翼、放慢动作、试图将存在感降到最低（尽管他的影像正透过一整块手机屏幕直播，这样的努力显然毫无用处）地，重新收好爱刀。

“都说了不要随便拔刀了，在外可不比在学校，万一出了什么事甚至会对整个梦之咲产生负面影响的啊？”

“知，知道了……”

敬人不忘把“无可救药”眼神也分给了一旁无奈干笑着的红郎，这才开口问他，“所以？你居然会想到和我们视频，是发生什么事了吗？”

“唔……京都现下红叶纷飞，寺庙里的空气清新而庄重，这样的景色与我们的风格非常相宜，时时令我想起红月；加之与我同组的伏见殿下似乎正在为离开了主君而烦恼不已，我也不禁感同身受，对两位殿下的思念更甚了！”

后辈的直球来得犀利又迅猛，敬人听完只觉得胸腔中涌起略带酸涩的暖意，这就是被孩子依赖的感觉吗……他偷瞄一眼红郎，他的脸也已经开始泛红，甚至都没在直视手机里飒马的脸了。

“要、要说的话，我们也是一样啊？红月也不能少了你……”

“莲巳殿下……”

眼看着飒马的眼睛里透出晶亮的光来，声音也低软了下去，敬人放慢语调，“别哭啊……和同龄人一起远行的经历也很难得，不用想这么多，尽兴去玩就可以了。”

话音刚落片刻，他还是没忍住补充道，“但是出行在外还是要多加注意，就像我刚才说的，绝对不可以随便拔刀，吓到普通游客是会影响我们风评的。还有饮食健康和出行安全也要小心，如果因为这个造成身体不适就得不偿失了。难得的修学旅行大家适度嬉闹也无妨，但如果太晚睡觉就会影响第二天的行程……”

飒马在屏幕那头小鸡啄米似的点着头，红郎实在看不下去了，忍不住出声打断敬人，“喂喂，老爷，差不多就可以了吧？神崎也不是小孩子了，照顾好自己总是没问题的，对吧神崎？”

“是的…！还请莲巳殿下放心！”

“真是的，”敬人小声叹了口气，“要是真能放心就好了啊……

“那个！其实……”飒马突然抬起头，似乎酝酿了很久才将话说出口，“我还有一个请求……”

“嗯？”

“如果……今后有机会的话，还想同两位殿下重游此地……”飒马的眼神有些游移，既没有对着摄像头，也好像并不在看屏幕，“就像我刚才所说的，漫天红叶的美景，红月中却只有我一人独赏，总觉得旅程也并不完整……”

敬人和红郎听罢，对视了一眼，不约而同地笑出来，“什么啊……这种事的话，神崎就说得再有底气一些吧。和后辈一起游览还真是求之不得啊，其他组合也都没有类似的活动吧，副会长大人怎么说？”

“……哼，虽然我们还是要以偶像活动为中心，但是偶尔的放松也未尝不可，”飒马正满怀期待地看着敬人，他明明该是家中长子，却总是表露出孩子般的心性——实在难以拒绝，“当然只有假期才可能成行了。不过……哪怕是毕业之后，不再以现役组合的身份……我们三人的时间还很长啊。

“所以，神崎，想做什么就尽管说，你总是要独当一面的啊。”

“两位殿下能答应如此任性的请求，还给予我如此重要的指导，我绝不会辜负期望的——”

“等等神崎——”

“——红月永不沉沦！！”

“说了别拔刀啊？！”

***

“……鬼龙，那你是怎么回事？”距离挂断飒马的视频通话已过去了五分钟，敬人整理好东西，换好鞋，才好像想起了什么。

“什么？”

“我一准备去练习教室你就出现了，就跟算好了一样……你不会也忘了吧？”

这次轮到早早去练习教室检查服装却久久等不来飒马的红郎被当面戳中软肋了。他的脸颊开始发热，尽管他知道根本没必要在敬人面前掩饰什么，但依然试图在嘴上保持最后的倔强。

“……才没有。”

敬人不说话，只是愈加认真地盯着他，目睹他脸色一点点变得通红的过程似乎被当成了他刚才差点在飒马面前说漏嘴的报复。

“噗。”

他轻笑出了声，引来红郎不满却缺乏威慑力的一瞪。  
“抱歉，不是笑你，是觉得我们——我们俩，什么时候变成了这样，”敬人完全不走心地抱怨着，“好像离不开孩子的笨蛋父母一样。”

“什么啊……”红郎摇摇头，“类似的话我早就说过了吧？你现在才这么觉得吗？”

他想了想，又补了一句，“孩子他爸？”

敬人愣了愣，竟也跟着脸红起来，“你这家伙……别叫出来啊？！”

“喧哗祭时，你不是对这个问题挺在意的吗？果然队长更像一家之主吧。”

“真是无可救药……”敬人抬手推了下眼镜，小声咕哝，“就没什么别的原因吗……”

“嗯？老爷你说什么了吗？”

“……我说你无可救药！”

“你还真开不起玩笑啊？”红郎神色复杂地看了他一眼，正了正肩上的背包，“时间也不早了，回去吧？送你去车站。”

——倒是快点察觉啊，孩子他爸？

“喔……好啊，走吧。”

——倒是有点自觉啊，孩子他妈？

今天的红月家长，也没有捅破窗户纸呢。


End file.
